Te esperare
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: Solamente deseaba…. que él fuera feliz.


Esta historia tiene ya un buen tiempo que la escribi. Fue un dia que estaba muy ansiosa y esto salio XD

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia completamente de mi autoria. En su totalidad ha salido de mi mente.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tiempo Perdido"<strong>

**Capitulo Único**

Por alguna razón nunca he creído en el amor…tal vez porque nunca lo he sentido.

Todos los días voy a un parque cercano a mi casa. Me siento en una de las bancas y observo; simplemente dejo que las ideas fluyan.

Todo era tranquilidad y torrente de ideas hasta que le vi, un visitante al parque en particular. Nunca le había visto por aquí.

Fije mi vista en aquella persona tan… interesante.

Volteo y fijo sus ojos en los míos y se quedo viéndome fijamente. No supe que pensar al ver…algo en sus ojos, no supe identificarlo.

Dio una vuelta por el parque antes de llegar del otro lado de la banca en donde me encontraba. Yo trate de simular que no le había visto y después de un momento de duda se sentó.

Me dieron ganas de hablarle sin saber porque… pero no lo hice.

En la mano traía un libro, lo abrió y empezó a leer. Me intrigaba esta persona pero me sentí en paz, fije mi vista en todo y en todos, y seguí pensando.

Después de unas horas, cerró su libro, se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

¿Vendrá mañana? ¿Le veré de nuevo?

No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto, me levante y también me fui del parque.

Al día siguiente, llegue al parque un poco antes de lo normal. Me senté e hice lo que siempre hacia: observar.

Después de un rato, le vi. Volvió a fijar su vista hacia donde me encontraba y en esta ocasión camino directo hacia donde me encontraba, sin dar una vuelta como el día anterior.

Trate de ver en otra dirección, o tratando de que eso pensara, mientras sentía como me observaba. Volvió a sentarse al otro extremo de la banca, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

Por alguna razón me parecía una persona muy interesante pero, ¿En algún momento podre hablarle?

Paso lo mismo del día anterior después de un rato: cerró su libro, se levanto y se fue.

Así, pasaron los días hasta que en uno de esos tantos días antes de irse volteo un poco y me vio. Me quede observándole un momento, alcance a ver que sonreía, dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo se fijaba en mí y aparte de todo me sonreía?

Me quede un buen rato mas pensando en las posibilidades. Obviamente no llegue a ninguna conclusión.

Esto de sentarnos en la misma banca pero ignorarnos se estaba volviendo una rutina pero por alguna razón no me molestaba. Usualmente llegaba antes y la ansiedad me comía hasta que llegaba y se sentaba a mi lado, ¿Por qué?

Hasta que un día fui valiente y pregunte:

-¿Cómo estas hoy?- por desgracia fue lo más inteligente que encontré para preguntar.

Aparto la vista de su libro y me observo. Se quedo un momento en silencio y después contesto:

-Bien… ¿Y tú?

-Eh… bien también… Veo que te gusta leer- dije mientras hacia un ademan con el mentón señalando el libro que tenía en las manos aun abierto.

-Sí, mucho. ¿A ti te gusta leer?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Sí, pero me gusta hacerlo en el silencio de mi casa

-Oh… entonces solo vienes aquí a… ¿ver?

-En parte, veo, medito, pienso…

-Ya veo- dijo mientras dudaba en continuar con la plática o seguir leyendo

-No te había visto por aquí antes

-Ah, sí. Acabo de mudarme

-Que bien. Espero te guste el lugar tanto como a mí. Es muy tranquilo- y al decir eso, pasaron dos niños corriendo y gritando mientras sus padres venían detrás de ellos que al parecer solo pasaban por ahí.

-Se nota- se rio al ver mi cara de exasperación hacia los niños.

-Bueno… usualmente es tranquilo

-No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa.-Creo que tengo que irme- dijo mientras veía su reloj de pulsera y cerraba su libro.- Mañana te veo. Adiós

-Adiós- dije mientras me despedía con la mano.

A partir de ese momento ya no era día tras día de silencio, hablábamos de muchas cosas. Me gustaba, hacia… mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien y que me gustara tanto hacerlo, me sentía cómoda y al parecer él también.

Un remolino de emociones me invadía cada vez que llegaba y nos poníamos a platicar. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban "amor"?

Creí que por fin podría estar con él a lo que llaman "para siempre" hasta que un día llegue y él ya estaba sentado leyendo muy atentamente su libro.

-Hola- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Hola- trato de darme una sonrisa lo más alegre posible, pero al parecer no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? Luces preocupado

-Mmmmm…

-¿No puedes decirme?

-No… no es eso… solo que…

Espere pacientemente a que me contara.

-¿Ya has hecho lo que tenias pendiente?- me dijo con una cara de mortificación que me dieron ganas de envolverle en mi brazos.

-¿Pendiente?...

Se me quedo viendo mientras observaba mi semblante de sorpresa y confusión

-Diablos…- dijo en voz queda mientras presionaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

-N-no entiendo a que te refieres…- trataba de pensar pero no podía, estaba muy confundida

-¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo contéstame

- 1995

Me miro, pero la forma en la que lo hizo no me gusto: miedo, pesar, angustia, desesperación…

-No, estamos en el 2007- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos

-¿Qué dices? ¿2007?

Llegaron una serie de _flas back_ de mi vida, mi familia, amigos, mi casa, todo… ¿Qué hacia después de irme del parque?... Nada. Mis días, empiezan al llegar al parque día con día.

¡Oh por dios!

Me lleve las manos a la boca y trate de suprimir los sollozos que salían sin control.

-Shhhh… tranquila- extendió su mano y me paso la mano por mi cabello tratando de consolarme.

Su tacto era tan cálido…

-¿Co-como su-supiste que es-estaba…?- no puede terminar la pregunta

-Porque estas empezando a desvanecerte. Veo un poco a través de ti

Por primera vez, baje la mirada para observarme.

Era verdad, parecía el reflejo en un vidrio, transparente.

Pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Yo… - empezó a hablar apenas en un susurro.- puedo ver espíritus desde pequeño. Lo único que se, es que desaparecen una vez que han cumplido todo lo que tenían pendiente…

-P-pero… si no he hecho nada. Solo he venido a sentarme al parque y ver…. – dije en un tono casi histérico.

-No lo sé… es difícil saber eso. Trata de pensar un poco en el tiempo que estuviste viva… tal vez encuentres la respuesta.

Llegaban fragmentos de memoria pero eran difusos y confusos… ¿Qué me había faltado hacer?

-No puedo recordar…- dije entre sollozos mientras me tapaba la cara con mis manos- no puedo…

Tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, simulando ante los demás estar recargando el brazo en el respaldo de la banca donde nos encantábamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de que pudiera tranquilizarme.

-Pon tu mano sobre mi pierna- dijo mientras veía las nubes pasar.

-¿C-como?- dije sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Se verá un poco raro que mi mano este "tocando" algo a mi lado sin haber nada, ¿no te parece?

Un poco indecisa, cloque mi mano sobre su pierna y el puso la suya sobre la mía.

Al contacto, recordé unos fragmentos de mi vida en donde solo una cosa rondaba en mi mente: el amor que aun no había conocido.

Entonces lo supe: lo amaba ¿Cómo lo sabía? ni yo lo sé, pero eso lo tenía muy claro, lo amaba.

Lo solté y me levante, parándome frente a él.

Me incline un poco y tome su rostro entre mis manos:

-Gracias. Me has hecho saber que se siente amar, lo que tanto anhele mientras vivía.- Le sonreí mientras mis lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas cayendo sobre las suyas, proyectando aquel sufrimiento silencioso.

-No te vayas….- me dijo apenas en un susurro.

Le sonreí.

- Espero algún día volver a encontrarte, mientras tanto, disfruta de tu vida. Yo voy a estar esperándote.

Sentí como me separaba del suelo. Era hora de irse.

Mientras lo hacía, me incline y rose mis labios con los de él.

-Adiós- Dije mientras lo soltaba y me alejaba de él.

-Adiós…- al decir eso, pude ver una lágrima salir de sus ojos.

Solamente deseaba…. que él fuera feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Qué les parecio? <em>

_ Espero sus Review ;)  
><em>

_Hasta otra_


End file.
